


Daenerys Targaryen - Blame

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bastille (Band), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Bastille Songs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Embedded Video, F/M, Fire, Heroes to Villains, Multi, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Villains, aka canon daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Who's to blame for Daenerys' choices?Blame by Bastille. I own nothing. NOT A PRO-DAENERYS OR PRO-JONERYS VIDEO.





	Daenerys Targaryen - Blame




End file.
